1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus (e.g., multifunction peripheral) capable of processing and storing content data extracted from an input image to enable a search of the content data based on a search keyword, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image processing systems exist that allow users to obtain desirable print output by storing image data (content) in a storage device such as a file server, searching for the image data using a search keyword as required, and printing the image data by a printer or the like as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-318187. In such a system, as the volume of image data to be stored increases, a method for selecting an appropriate keyword to be associated with image data may be important for facilitating users to subsequently find and retrieve desired image data.
On the other hand, it may also be desired that a document image is scanned for reuse of a part of the contents in the document. However, since each document can include a large volume of contents, it may be inconvenient for a user if the user needs to manually input a suitable search keyword for each content. Accordingly, in such a system, it is desirable that an apparatus is configured to automatically apply a search keyword to the content.
In other words, when a user generates and stores data for each content, it is desirable that an apparatus is configured to store the data in a storage device after a suitable keyword has been automatically added to the data.
However, in a circumstance where a machine itself does not understand contents, a quality of keywords that are automatically added by the machine may not be at a satisfactory level.
Therefore, in order to enhance the search accuracy of data in such a system, it is desirable that the system is configured so as to easily perform editing such as modification, addition, or deletion of a keyword that is associated with stored data.
However, if the edit of a search keyword is unlimitedly permitted, attribute data (information about restriction in processing of image data) such as the permission of copying and the distribution restriction of data can also be changed. As a result, there is a problem that security information associated with stored data may not be maintained.